


Slurp

by thorkiship18



Series: Drabbles Upon Drabbles! [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drabble Collection, Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, Jared Has a Big Dick, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, San Diego Comic-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jared and Jensen unwind after the Conan Show.





	Slurp

"Yeah, you like that, huh? My fat cock in your mouth, baby, yeah? Open up a bit more. There you go. So fucking good, Jay."

Jensen thrusts his dick back inside of Jared's mouth, hearing him choke a little. He's got him on his back on the bed with his head hanging off as he fuck's the shit out of his face. After that little keg stand performance on stage, Jensen had to have Jared's lips around his manhood again, and it feels so fucking fantastic.

Jared's completely naked from the waist down; he still has on his shirt from earlier, unlike Jensen. The brunette's own cock is rock hard, and stabbing straight into the air. Jensen bends forward, and wraps his fingers around his lover's engorged sex. Jared moans with a mouth full of cock while Jensen continues working him over.

Jesus Fucking Christ, this is better than any blow job he's ever received, and Jensen feels as though he should return the favor. He climbs onto the bed fully, forcing his hard dick deeper down Jared's throat. He's a fucking champ, he's so goddamn good at this. That's his boy, his man, and he'll never let him go. Ever. Jensen gently kisses the head of Jared's cock before swallowing it all, putting in two saliva slicked fingers into the man's ass.

Jared squeals in pleasure, bucking up his hips. Jensen pushes down, giving him the same treatment. It's hot, it's all so very invigorating to be free like this, here of all places. Here they can fuck and screw all night without interruption. It's great. Jensen taps at Jared's prostate, stimulating him just right. Jared starts breathing heavily, and he fuck's furiously into Jensen's mouth into he lets it all loose. Jensen takes it all without missing a drop. He's a trooper.

He continues to spur Jared on until he also starts feeling that familiar sensation inside of him. Jensen mouths at his co-star's balls, shouting before he also releases his seed down his throat. The aftershocks are worth it; Jared teases the head with his tongue, as does Jensen. Finally, Jensen gets up, but prevents Jared from doing so.

"What are about to do?" He asks.

Jensen digs around in his duffle bag, and pulls out their various toys in response. He throws them on the bed and grins.


End file.
